


в чьих-нибудь снах

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pseudo-Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «...ты либо мёртв, либо спишь — пока сам не вспомнишь, не разобраться».
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	в чьих-нибудь снах

**Author's Note:**

> 1) AU: судя по показанным в комиксе кадрам, в Пузырях снов есть только игроки «SBURB». Автору текста поебать, потому что захотелось поебать двух персонажей, так что АU.  
> 2) Текст песни, взятой для эпиграфа, везде только в квирке, поэтому пунктуация такая, с какой автор текста услышал.

_Сами себе надоевшие рыцари:  
взгляды от скуки в забралах потуплены.  
Знали ли, черти, о том, как в веках  
они затеряются в чьих-нибудь снах._

Atlantida Project, «Рыцари»

***

Бро проснулся мгновенно, жадно вдыхая спёртый горячий воздух. Сердце билось часто, отдаваясь гулом в ушах; но, как Бро ни силился, вспомнить предшествующий пробуждению сон не получалось. Что-то... что-то плохое и тёмное. Непривычно странное, какой-то жуткий кошмар — и чёрт с ним.  
Полуденное техасское солнце пробивалось сквозь не закрытый жалюзи край окна, заставляя чуть колебаться висящий на стене рядом плакат — здесь всегда было слишком жарко. Бро лениво поднялся, чтобы включить кондиционер в гостиной, распахнул дверь...  
И замер, настороженно оглядываясь.  
За порогом интерьер обычной хьюстоновской квартиры превращался в роскошный пентхаус. Богато обставленный, с яркими абстракциями в золотых рамах, иронично безвкусными, перемешанными с дикими артхаусными статуями. Посреди зала стояло фортепиано — старое, неожиданно домашнее, заклеенное крест-накрест полицейской лентой; рядом пыжился обитый красным бархатом вычурный диван. Бро несколько раз моргнул, чтобы глаза привыкли к сияющему миксу из ампира, барокко и модерна; но всё вокруг раздражало до рези.  
— Сап, чувак.  
Мгновенно развернувшись, Бро тут же расслабился — хоть и продолжал быть готовым в любой момент атаковать. Перед ним стоял его младший брат... вроде бы.  
Этот парень был старше Дейва, хоть и носил те же дурацкие авиаторы.   
— Ты не Дейв, — хрипло произнёс Бро, сохраняя ровный безразличный тон.  
— Не твой Дейв, — уточнил тот. — А ты — не мой Дирк. Я кое-что вспомнил, пока был здесь: про Царапину, обречённые временные линии и прочую важную поебень, к которой теперь имею столько же отношения, сколько юбилейное издание «Медиатора судьбы» — к «Лунной сонате» Бетховена. Типа, и то, и то — про музыку, но важно только одно, а второе — лёгкий вброс альтернативы в эволюцию классического звучания.  
Голос у этого Дейва был низкий, с хрипотцой, приятный и мягкий, а дикция — почти идеальная. Небрежная укладка, чёрный костюм с иголочки и — что это за запах, неужели дорогой парфюм?  
— Неплохо выглядишь для сутенёра.  
— Зато идеально — для медиамагната, — Дейв фыркнул и чуть наклонил голову. — Завидуешь? Ты смотришься слишком хреново даже для шлюхи.  
Несмотря на проявленный интерес, он продолжал держать дистанцию. Бро мгновенно сократил её, намеренно ставя собеседника в максимально некомфортное положение.  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — ровно сказал он, прижавшись к Дейву почти вплотную, и тут же переместился за его спину, приглядываясь к бару. — Неплохо.  
Бро наклонился к холодильнику, достал виски, подумал секунду и положил обратно, вытащив бутылку коньяка. Плеснул щедро в охлаждённый стакан, зачерпнул горсть кубиков льда и легонько встряхнул.  
— Коньяк так не пьют, знаешь ли.  
— О? — Бро изогнул бровь с ровно отмеренной долей сарказма в голосе. — Ну так научи меня.

Бро не пытался напиться по-настоящему. Он лишь наблюдал — а в голове билась и никак не могла сформироваться какая-то важная мысль. Поэтому Бро выжидал, невозмутимо наблюдая за тем, как знакомый-незнакомый Дейв возится за барной стойкой.  
Этот Страйдер отличался от тринадцатилетнего пацана, которого Бро опекал. Никаких прыщей, угловатость сменилась подтянутостью — Дейв вырос, но узнать его всё ещё было легко. И...  
Вот блядь.  
Бро задержал дыхание и влил в себя весь стакан коньяка, затем, не споласкивая бокала и не меняя льда, наклонился и достал бутылку с ромом.  
— О, бро, вот я бы не советовал этого де... Ну конечно, нахера меня слушать, я же спец исключительно по дохлым номерам! А ты всегда был таким криповым? Не то чтобы я сразу зассал, но своего Дирка я знал исключительно в перспективе далёкого будущего нихера, а вся инфа о тебе ложится в условные видения альтернативной вселенной, приходами которых мы с Лалонд баловались на досуге.  
Бро хмыкнул и поставил на стойку наполовину пустую бутылку, моргнул пару раз и вновь потянулся к холодильнику.  
— Эй, — Дейв тут же оказался рядом, закрывая собой доступ к спиртному. — Бро, это реально дерьмовая идея, градус вообще не решает проблему, уж поверь, да и проблем у нас почти не осталось, разве что...  
Раньше, чем Бро успел отреагировать, он слитным движением стащил треугольные очки и отшвырнул их в сторону. Довольно хмыкнул, пристально изучая оранжево-золотые глаза, но вслух ничего не произнёс.  
Не меняя выражения лица, Бро резко выбросил кулак вперёд, нанося удар в солнечное сплетение, тут же пиная в колено и опрокидывая. Придавив чужого Дейва к полу, Бро чуть хрипло произнёс, чеканя каждое слово:  
— Ты немедленно объяснишь мне, что происходит и кто ты, блядь, такой.  
Сейчас уже казалось удивительным, какого хрена Бро вообще точил лясы с этим подозрительным типом (потому что он похож на Дейва, конечно же, а Дейв для Бро был своим), ослабив бдительность и забыв о том, что происходит какая-то непонятная поебень с окружающим пространством.  
И, возможно, временем, если этот парень — Дейв из будущего.  
— Что за!..  
Бро отдёрнул руку, почувствовав липкую тёплую — ох блядь, нет! — жидкость, заливающую пол. На боку оставшегося лежать на полу Дейва растекалось алое пятно крови от большой раны. На долю секунды Бро даже померещился обломок меча в ней, но через мгновение видение исчезло — как и кровавые следы.  
— Я, — Дейв, воспользовавшись заминкой, перевернулся на спину и теперь вновь смотрел прямо в глаза Бро, — умер, чел. У меня пустая вечность впереди и идеальная белизна в глазах, прям охуеть какая честь. Теперь тусуюсь по чужим снам, треплюсь с призраками и альтернативными версиями себя, осознаю тщетность бытия и моих попыток изменить хоть что-то. А ты либо мёртв, либо спишь — пока сам не вспомнишь, не разобраться.  
Он говорил едко, отчаянно; но в его словах была нескрываемая боль — обида за раннюю смерть. Бро едва не передёрнуло от того, как жутко это звучало.  
— Нужно ещё бухла, — заявил он и опёрся на руки, собираясь резко подняться.  
Дейв резко обнял его.  
— Прекращай это чувственное дерьмо, — буркнул Бро. — Я тебе не баба, чтобы...  
— Подожди.  
От этой короткой просьбы пропало всякое желание сопротивляться. Бро успел выцепить из речи чужого Дейва главное: парень из другой вселенной, никак не относящейся к его собственной. И — чёрт возьми — дьявольски одинок, раз хватается за первого встречного Страйдера, даже не подумав о том, что может за этим последовать.

Они много пили, но опьянения Бро не чувствовал. Скорее, накатывающий волнами интерес — Дейва словно прорвало, он не замолкал ни на минуту. Рассказывал про альфа-линию времени, про свои случайные воспоминания, про то, как он встретился с Лалонд, как они пытались сделать что-то, понимая, что не смогут изменить ничего. Про то, как умер — в бою, но не из-за пустого героизма, а потому что жить в том мире было всё страшнее.  
— Сечёшь, тут ты либо мёртв, либо спишь, и если ты уже успел издохнуть, то, едва в твою башку прикатится осознание, глаза выцветают быстрее рубашек в рекламе отбеливателя. — Дейв замолчал на несколько секунд, потянулся к очкам, но тут же одёрнул себя — его рука безвольно повисла, так и не коснувшись дужки.  
Он попытался объяснить, что из-за раздалбываемого огромным зелёным монстром Пространства Парадоксов даже осколки пузырей снов разлетаются по пространственно-временному континууму всевозможных вселенных. С каждым словом Бро всё отчётливее понимал — встреться они не в этой страннопространственной хуйне, то много чего могло бы случиться. Может, они и разошлись бы, не заметив друг друга, а, может, стоило бы зажать этого смазливого пижона где-нибудь в подсобке его киностудии.  
Ох ты ж блядь.  
Дело было не в смазливости, а в том, что Бро теперь реально чувствовал что-то к этому мёртвому варианту Страйдера из альтернативной вселенной. У Бро на мелкого Дейва никогда не стоял, но этот парень... этот мужчина. Он был лишь немногим моложе самого Бро, или, может, просто сохранился лучше — ухоженная кожа, уложенные волосы, гладко выбритый подбородок — всё говорило о том, что этот Дейв следит за собой.  
А ещё на его ладонях были мозоли от меча, а на пальцах — мелкие белые шрамы от порезов.  
Бро по-свойски закинул руку ему на плечо.

Время здесь текло совершенно иначе. Бро не сразу осознал, что часы в гостиной идут почему-то назад, и что солнце за окном вообще не двигается. И не греет. Странное ощущение застывшего момента давило и тревожило, но, пока рядом был этот странный чужой Дейв, всё беспокойство исчезало. Алкоголь не действовал, а вкус казался странно слабым, как будто разбавленным.  
— Это ещё одна фишка пузырей снов, — Дейв говорил охотно, торопливо выпаливая слово за словом, — консервировать воспоминания, ну, типа это не бухло даже, а только то, что я о нём помню, а я не так уж много и надирался, хотя, блядь, было время, когда я пытался нажраться до беспамятства, и сдох бы, если бы не Лалонд, ох, ты не представляешь, каким ангелом может быть эта ведьма, хах, но у тебя была своя Лалонд, или нет? В любом случае, эти множественные миры могут свести с ума, но...  
Бро знал, что его мелкий начинает свой словесный понос именно в моменты стресса или когда переполнен эмоциями. Мужчина, сидящий рядом на диване, нервничал, и Бро заметил, как напряжены его мышцы — особенно плечо, к которому Бро прикасался.  
Ага.  
Бро скользнул ладонью по мягкой ткани пиджака, прижимая к себе продолжавшего трепаться Дейва за талию и заставляя прогнуться, и потянулся второй рукой снять с него очки, но тот ловко парировал это движение.  
— Твою ж мать, да ты даже не пьян, ты просто...  
Бро не стал ждать, пока Дейв закончит нести бред, а притянул его ближе и требовательно поцеловал, почти вжимаясь своим ртом в чужой. Дейв дёрнулся — чужая щетина неприятно царапалась, — но тут же ответил, добавив к поцелую язык. Это уже можно было считать согласием, и Бро, едва оторвавшись, завалил Дейва на диван, рывками расстёгивая пуговицы пиджака.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул тот. — А почему бы и да.  
Бро был с ним совершенно согласен.  
Но в этот момент он проснулся.  
Дома.

Спёртый горячий воздух, полуденное солнце, пробивающееся сквозь не закрытый жалюзи край окна, и плавящая каждую мысль жара. Всё это было уже знакомо, но как-то по особенному, и в голове отдавался шумом стук сердца: тум-тум-тум-тум-тум; нервы были напряжены до предела. Бро зажмурился до цветных пятен перед глазами, затем медленно оглядел комнату. Неторопливо поднялся, дошёл до двери в гостиную — и замер, взявшись за дверную ручку.  
Его не отпускала мысль о том, что что-то произошло, и это что-то было очень значимым; мешал непонятный звук, словно тикали на грани слышимости часы, и какое-то важное знание никак не могло оформиться.  
Помотав головой, Бро открыл дверь и зашёл в гостиную. Спихнув грязную футболку Дейва с дивана на пол, он включил кондиционер на полную мощность, затем уселся напротив вентилятора, запустив ещё и его, и блаженно вытянул ноги. Весна в Техасе была феноменально жаркой, хотя в календаре значилось только начало марта; Бро мысленно сделал себе заметку купить побольше мороженого и запихнуть в холодильник. И льда для газировки.  
Лёд — коньяк — «неправильно», вспыхнула в разуме цепочка ассоциаций, и Бро вдруг запоздало выцепил ту мысль, что не давала покоя.  
«У него тёплые губы».  
У кого именно, и что это означало, вспомнить не получилось, но отчего-то тянуло в сон.

Бро раньше не особо парился о том, что ему снилось, но теперь сновидения беспокоили его — своим отсутствием. Как недостающая деталь, ошибка программы.  
Бро решил не думать об этом, и врал себе, что у него получается.

Вселенная менялась, и Бро это чувствовал. Впрочем, он знал об этом задолго до — и позвонил Рокс, мол, как ситуация?  
Рокси взяла трубку не сразу, и её звонкий, слишком весёлый смех рассыпался из динамика, разрывая на кусочки что-то важное, что Бро хранил в себе долгие годы.  
— Ты напилась, Рокс.  
— Да я д'же не пьяна, Дирки, с чего ты вз'л?  
И в памяти вновь появилось что-то, словно силуэт дельфина под водой, но тут же скрылось вновь.

Дейв стоял перед своим старшим братом, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел прямо, пользуясь прикрытием тёмных линз «авиаторов».  
— Ему типа тринадцать исполняется, и цифра прикольнее, чем в прошлом году, а я уже задарил ему пиздецки ироничную штуку, и теперь мне надо не опозорить славное звание Страйдера и прислать ему ещё более упоротую хрень, да так, чтоб мне потом Роуз пятьсот страниц написала о моих психических отклонениях, фобиях и прочем дерьме, ну, типа её стандартные «Дейв Страйдер уебан и пидор с кучей комплексов» уже не торт, а пересказ предыдущих серий, так что я бы вбросил добротного дерьмеца на этот вентилятор...  
Слушая мелкого, Бро вспоминал сон накануне. Он вроде как бродил по городу и что-то искал. Нет, не что-то — кого-то.  
— ...но фишка не в этом, и я такой «Бля, мне не хватает ещё столько же», и, Бро, я тебе клянусь, Эгдерп офигенный чувак, я бы ему звезду с неба сорвал, если бы эти штуки не были раскалёнными газовыми громадинами.  
Отсчитав денег на подарок корешу Дейва, Бро на секунду взглянул на плакат за его спиной — постер с мафиози в костюмах.  
Чёрный костюм почему-то ассоциировался с багрянцем, и тут же потянуло в сон.

Бро не любил выходить на улицу — истеричные гудки машин, гул голосов и прочие наслаждения шума большого города. Но сейчас город молчал, глазея пустыми окнами без малейшего признака движения. Ни дуновения ветра, ни шороха — мёртвая тишина.  
Мёр-тва-я.  
— Сап, бро.  
Бро спокойно обернулся и не улыбнулся взрослому и чужому Дейву.  
— Сап.  
— Воу, что за арктический лёд вместо душевного приветствия? Или это не ты в прошлый раз полез тискать меня, словно соскучившаяся шлю...  
Бро мгновенно выбросил вперёд кулак, целясь в живот, но Дейв увернулся, пытаясь сделать подсечку. У него это почти получилось — Бро в последний момент ухватился за его плечо и повалил вместе с собой.  
— Второй ебучий раз наша встреча переходит в то, что ты меня заваливаешь, как цунами рыболовный траулер. Я, блядь, даже не знаю, как мне на это реагировать, типа, вау, на меня так падки спортивные мужики, всю жизнь об этом мечтал, ох, нет, я ведь уже мёртв, какая досада, ну что за нахуй!  
— Так тебе это нравится?  
— Конечно, видишь, я рыдаю от восторга и уже ползу к тебе за добавкой!  
Дейв пихнул его локтем, на что Бро лишь крепче прижал противника к земле, подминая под себя. Ну, или уже не противника. Освободив одну руку, Бро провёл кончиками пальцев по ухоженному лицу.  
— Твои губы и вправду тёплые.  
— А твои руки пиздец шершавые, и пахнет от тебя так, будто никто не удосужился тебе рассказать о том, что после тренировок надо мчаться в душ, чтобы запах пота не убивал твоих противников раньше, чем ты успеешь подойти к ним на километр.  
Хмыкнув, Бро отстранился, усевшись сверху. Дейв не делал попыток вырваться, лишь смотрел на него — и как-то даже расслабился.  
— Скажи, — негромко произнёс он, — что последнее ты помнишь?  
— Малой просил меня подкинуть денег на подарок его корешу.  
— Сколько ему?  
— Тринадцать. Они с малым ровесники.  
Дейв тихо рассмеялся, продолжая пялиться вверх. Бро очень хотелось проследить за его взглядом, но обманчивая покорность противника — последнее, на что следовало вестись.  
— Кажется, начинается конец света.  
— Что?  
Всё вокруг потемнело, будто стремительно смеркалось, а затем пошло разноцветными всполохами. Что-то грохотало, как десяток приближающихся бурь, и Бро всё-таки задрал голову. Рассмотреть он всё равно ничего не успел — Дейв схватил его за ворот футболки и притянул к себе, яростно прошептав:  
— Надеюсь тебя никогда здесь больше не увидеть, мудила.

Бро проснулся в своей комнате. За окном собирались тучи, на мобильном мигало оповещение от городских служб об ураганном ветре. Из комнаты малого доносились громкие биты: Бро признавал, что с каждым днём у пацана выходит рэповать всё лучше и лучше.  
Пройдясь по квартире, закрыв все окна и выключив всё лишнее, Бро заглянул к Дейву. Тот ничего не слышал в наушниках, рядом с ним — коробка для подарка. Бро не мог отделаться от мысли, что то важное, что должно случиться в их жизни, как-то связано с корешом малого.   
Бро долго смотрел в окно гостиной на грозу, уверенный, что вспышки молний должны быть разноцветными.

Бро ненавязчиво вызнал в одном из братских ироничных обменов подколами дату праздника. Чем ближе был День Рождения «Эгдерпа», тем меньше высыпался Бро — снилось небо, раскалывающееся на части и рассыпающееся мигающими осколками пространство. Каждое утро несколько минут уходили на то, чтобы понять, где сон, а где явь. Бро всё чаще подвисал, не понимая, к чему относятся его воспоминания, и не призраки ли это из снов.  
Но он не мог найти кого-то важного. Не помнил, кого именно, но точно знал, что скажет при встрече.  
«Будто я так легко от тебя отстану, уёбок».

Конец света начался тринадцатого апреля — в День Рожденья того кореша, Джона Эгберта.  
Бро сделал всё, что мог, чтобы помочь своему младшему брату.  
И снова проснулся в своей квартире.

Застонав, он медленно потянулся и открыл глаза. И тут же замер — над ним наклонился Дейв. Не его малой, а тот взрослый Дейв. Тот самый лощёный придурок, к которому у Бро уже имелись свои счёты.  
Поэтому первым делом Бро с силой дёрнул коленом, пытаясь застать противника врасплох. Тот увернулся, отскочив, и Бро тут же принял боевую стойку.  
И только потом понял, что в руках у его противника треугольные солнечные очки.  
— Верни немедленно.  
— Что последнее ты помнишь?  
— Не меняй тему.  
— Я спрашиваю, — голос Дейва дрожал, — что, блядь, последнее ты помнишь?!  
Бро напряг извилины, копаясь в собственных воспоминаниях. Пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от Дейва, и ровно ответил:  
— Как телепортирующийся чёрный чувак, похожий на псину с крыльями, убил меня.  
Дейв обмяк, отпустив очки, осел на пол и нервно засмеялся, обхватывая себя руками. Бро подошёл к нему, забрал свой аксессуар и водрузил обратно на нос, и только после этого положил ладонь на плечо, ощущая мягкую дорогую ткань костюма поразительно ярко, будто это вовсе не призрачный образ.  
— Блядь, ну я же знал... Знал же, что ты тоже умрёшь, ну какого хера, — Дейв резко поднял голову, сталкиваясь взглядом, — какого хера ты ниибацца герой?!  
В этот раз его подсечка удалась — Бро упал на пол и тут же вновь лишился тёмных очков. Дейв лежал на нём сверху, придавливая, и смотрел прямо в глаза с таким видом, словно надеялся получить там ответ на вопросы вселенной и всего прочего.  
Снаружи громыхнуло, цветная вспышка на миг расчертила силуэт окна на стене напротив.  
— Пойдём, покажу этот ебучий конец света. Немного блядской цветомузыки и всё к херам — самое то для двух неудачников из финальных титров.

На крыше нереальность происходящего ощущалась сильнее всего: ни сбивающего с ног ветра, ни шума города, ни палящего техасского зноя. Холодно, пусто, мрачно — и чёрный купол над головой, идущий мерцающими трещинами. Сперва Бро показалось, что они не двигаются, но постепенно он заметил, как медленно змеятся и изгибаются с цветными всполохами осколки неба.  
Дейв устроился на крыше, болтая ногами над простирающимися ниже этажами высотки. Бро устроился рядом, так, чтобы видеть и его, и пейзаж: ухоженный мужчина в модном чёрном костюме с идеально белым воротником рубашки на фоне разлетающегося на части города — лучшее зрелище в тлеющем угольке армагеддона.

Апокалипсис надвигался постепенно. Если вглядываться вдаль, то было заметно, что трещины идут витками, словно что-то чудовищное по-акульи наворачивает круги. Дейв начал объяснять про Лорда Времени, про Пространство парадоксов, про призраков... Бро слушал, запоминал и пытался прикинуть, как ещё это может ему пригодиться, но в какой-то момент Дейва понесло уже совсем в другую сторону.  
— И тут знаешь, я прикинул, что лучше стащить из своего гардероба другой шмот, но я могу просто представлять его и быть в нём, хах, зацени. Ты ж не думал, что я отправился надирать жопы в костюме, это было бы пиздецки неудобно, как рисовать комикс зубами, хотя я бы так и делал, если бы Кондесс выполнила свою угрозу и оторвала мне руки, как она обещала в своих таблоидах, щучка проклятая. А ты побрился, вау, будто знал, что у тебя будет финальная битва, решил напоследок выебнуться...  
Бро схватил его пальцами за подбородок, притянул к себе и прижался губами. Дейв в последний момент увернулся — поцелуй скользнул по щеке — и рассмеялся.  
— Прихорошился для меня, вот же грёбаный мачо.

Они целовались много и быстро; Бро не особо любил долгие чмоканья, но у Дейва были мягкие губы, которые приятно облизывать, покусывать, ловя каждый звук, каждый выдох. Вместо пыльной и грязной крыши Бро завалил Дейва на диван в пентхаусе, который приглянулся ему ещё в первый раз. Стащил наконец очки-авиаторы и уставился прямо в глаза призрака, внимательно изучая.  
Чистая молочная белизна без малейшего намёка на зрачок или радужку, даже без линий сосудов. Дейв моргнул — длинные ресницы опустились, на миг возникло ощущение того, что сейчас он распахнёт глаза и вновь продемонстрирует хорошо знакомый ярко-красный цвет.  
— Как я понимаю, у меня такие же.  
Дейв поморщился, отводя взгляд.  
— Блядь, я хотел бы напиздеть тебе, что твой шикарный оранжевый хит сезона всё ещё с тобой, но, извиняй, это не так. Ты такой же дохлый обмудок, как и я.  
Бро хмыкнул и снова потянул его к себе, скользнул губами по щеке, шее, куснул за ухо. От Дейва пахло каким-то дорогим брендовым ароматом, древесным и терпким, не слишком сильным, но, если принюхаться, к парфюму примешивались запахи гари и крови. Бро предпочёл не думать об этом. Он стаскивал с Дейва одежду, отмечая многочисленные шрамы — на руках, на пальцах, на спине и боках и один длинный, перечёркивающий грудную клетку по диагонали, странный и смутно о чём-то напоминающий. На левой лопатке обнаружилась татуировка в виде сложного часового механизма, и в ней тоже был какой-то смысл — Бро старался узнать как можно больше, пользуясь не словами, коих у Дейва было в избытке, а считывая следы, оставленные на теле. Более чем красноречивые.  
За окном вновь полыхнуло, на этот раз поочерёдно красным и зелёным, и Бро едва подавил желание повернуться в сторону опасности.  
— Нет никакого грёбанного смысла, — Дейв нервно рассмеялся. — Что бы мы ни делали, эта хрень развалится и мы сдохнем.  
— Мы уже мертвы.  
— Тонко, блядь, подмечено.  
— Ты здесь уже давно, — Бро вжал его в диван, шепча на ухо. — С кем ты общался?  
— Хм, дай подумать: с дохлым собой, ещё раз с дохлым собой, ах, да, ещё раз с дохлым собой.  
— И только?  
Пока Дейв трепался, Бро занялся ремнём на его брюках, продолжая слушать.  
— Не-а, были ещё чуваки типа инопланетяне, такие же как сучка Кондесс, но я с ними не особо пиздел. Не то чтобы я ксенофоб, но как-то хуёво. Ах, да, ещё был один живой мудак, которого я видел ебать как редко, но он тоже ухитрился сдохнуть и теперь...  
— И теперь собирается дрочить тебе.  
— Да я, блядь, понял! Сложно не догнать, когда ты лезешь мне в трусы, будто Кинг-Конг, заметивший Энн Дэрроу!  
— Я бы предпочёл Джессику Лэнг, если не возражаешь.  
— Да я не то чтобы возража-  
Он охнул и со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Бро обхватил ладонью его член.  
— Значит, ты всё-таки затыкаешься.  
Через несколько минут он уточнил:  
— Я выразился некорректно: ты не затыкаешься, а перестаёшь говорить.  
Дейв сдавленно прошипел что-то неразборчивое, и Бро чуть провёл большим пальцем по головке, с удовлетворением слушая ещё один протяжный стон. Небо с грохотом окрасилось в ярко-зелёный, ослепляя, и Бро едва поборол желание надеть обратно тёмные очки. Нет, сейчас ему хотелось отчётливо видеть всё, каждую деталь, каждое движение.  
В этот раз он точно знал, что не проснётся.

— И что теперь? Это блядский фильм-катастрофа начинает меня утомлять, где мои деньги за билет, а можно вернуть ещё и за поп-корн? Не, сервис, конечно, неплох, но, блядь, спецэффекты здесь пиздец...  
Бро спокойно слушал трёп Дейва, валяясь рядом. В голове было удивительно ясно: годы напряжённого ожидания, попыток собирать и интерпретировать знаки, анализировать крупицы информации и понимать, что будущее не остановить, а разбираться с этим всё равно придётся не ему — всё это закончилось. Бездействие, невозможность влиять на события и отсутствие плана обычно нервировали, но здесь и сейчас приносили только спокойствие.  
Грохот приближался, из единого гула раскалываясь на множество скрежетов, взрывов и громыханий. Дейв поднялся, потянулся и на миг зажмурился — его одежда и очки вновь оказались на нём.  
— Я забил в этом дерьмовом театре первые места, так что...  
— Не терпится умереть?  
Дейв мигом оказался рядом, сжав пальцы на плече Бро до синяков.  
— Я никогда не хотел умирать, — прошипел он зло. — Я, блядь, просто хотел жить и тусить с корешами, но пока разлагался здесь морально, подсчитал статистику и из всех встреченных мною обречённых Дейвов ни один этого не смог.  
Бро перехватил его руку, заломив.  
— Не будь плаксивой сукой. Ты всё это время ждал шанса сдохнуть?  
— Я уже сдох, помнишь? Типа, загробная жизнь для выблядков основных временных линий и не только, вход свободный, дресс-код — смертельный трюк с неудачным финалом и предварительными проёбами, к этому финалу приведшими. Приглашённая звезда — Дэвид Страйдер, медиамагнат, красавчик и тот ещё придурок, не прошедший дальше пешек финального босса.  
Насколько долго пробыл здесь Дейв? Разница во времени и вселенных мешала рассчитать точно, но психологическое состояние намекало — немало. Так долго, чтобы успеть возненавидеть сам факт своего посмертного существования.  
— Я тоже здесь.  
Дейв вырвался из его хватки, отступив на полшага. Из-за нарастающего шума он повысил голос:  
— Хах, мы оба проебались по полной, что там, что тут: два мёртвых чувака, побочные линии сюжета, все эти ебучие архетипы наставника, но без фокуса с перерождением, как у старого пердуна с хоббитами, а только раздутое самомнение и чувство стиля — да и то одно на двоих!  
Бро спокойно смотрел на него: взъерошенного, напряжённого и сосредоточенного, с отражением цветных всполохов в белых глазах. Вздохнул коротко и произнёс вслух то, чего никогда — возможно, зря? — не говорил своему мелкому бро.  
— Ты отлично справился.   
Дейв моргнул, приоткрыл рот и — его губы шевельнулись, но ужасающий грохот расколотого неба заглушил все остальные звуки. Мир резко сузился до небольшого района Техаса, трясущегося в агонии последних мгновений.  
— Что? — Бро сам себя не слышал, но Дейв чудом понял, криво усмехнулся, поправляя треснувшие очки, и повторил.  
Последним, что прозвучало в ещё одном схлопнувшемся куске пространственно-временного континуума, было короткое:  
«Всем бы так пиздеть».


End file.
